Without You
by Girl with the Broken Smile0
Summary: She keeps pushing him away. She leaves him and goes to Chicago. Well David has had ENOUGH! Hes done chasing Maddie. Hes done trying to work things out between them. All she did was break his heart. David Addison is done. He's not going to let Maddie use him anymore. He is done with her, done with this.
1. Intro

I love the show MOONLIGHTING! I just finished watching the entire show! I understand it's an old show but it's a show you can still enjoy and fall in love with today. Which I did! Anyway I will be writing a story soon! I hate the way it ends and I want Maddie to stop being so horrible to David. She leaves him and he just keep chasing after her! Well not anymore David Addison! Give it a chance even if you don't watch the show or don't know about it :)

Coming Soon to FanFiction


	2. Chapter 1: Living in Hell

So I fell in love with the show Moonlighting and I decided to write a story about it. And even if you don't watch this show or know anything about it, I suggest you read it because maybe…. just maybe you will fall in love with it like I did :)

(Happens after Father knows Last)

 _David's POV_

BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

I open my eyes with a groan and place a hand over my face. My alarm clock keeps screeching at me to get up. I smash it with my fist, not even caring if I break it. I throw my sheets off my bed in frustration. Another sleepless night in Hell. I haven't slept in awhile. What with this whole Maddie situation on my mind. I spilled my guts to her old man. I had to force him to give me his attention and even then his face was emotionless, which bothered me to say the least. It felt strange letting someone in on how I truly felt about Maddie. Hell I almost cried in front of her old man. Boy would that have been embarrassing. I kept telling myself. Get it together Dave! I turned away from him to blink the tears in my eyes. I couldn't get that broad out of my mind for the past month. I have been wondering, hoping, waiting everyday in desperation for Maddie to come home. But she hasn't. And when I talked to her father it seemed abundantly clear that she had no intentions of coming back anytime soon. And that was the last straw. I was tired of waiting for that damn girl to make up her mind! So I gave up on us. Of any hope of us being lovers. That definitely made us loose ratings, but I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore. I was tired of running into Maddie's arms and her pushing me away like a bulldozer! And HELL with her pacts! I mean my god. She knew she liked it. I knew she liked it and then she would be like "David let's make a pact that what we did will never happen again" Every time another pact was made it was always broken the next day. Sometimes the same day. I thought she was crazy about me. Boy was I ever wrong. I sigh to myself and run my hands through my hair. I'm tired of her. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of this. I get up and stretch my arms and legs. I look at the alarm clock and start to get dressed for work. There's no point in dressing fancy. It's not like anyone special will be showing up at the office today. So I put on a dress shirt, tuck it here and there. Then I put on a tie like it's a dog collar, hanging loosely around my neck. Then I look at myself in the mirror. Dirty Dave. More like messy Dave. I brush my hair a little bit and put on some dress shoes that have at least a hundred stains on them. Then I grab my briefcase and throw my car keys on the table. I go in the bathroom. Wash here and there. And then I'm out the door just like that. I get in my car and turn up my music so it tunes out my thoughts and any thoughts that might cause me to have an accident. I start to sing to a tune on the radio. Singing helps me tune out the world. Plus I have such a damn good voice! The traffic is slow which is frustrating. I have to keep braking every ten seconds so the bastards in front of me can chit chat because I guess some people don't have to go to work and live a life. A pathetic life, but a life. Finally traffic starts moving, but then a slow song that I hate comes on. Today is just not my day. I catch my breath quickly and my stomach churns. I immediately turn the radio off. I know that song. That song has memories. Used to be good memories. Now there bad, painful memories. Somehow everyday Maddie memories show up to ruin my day. And each one hurts a little more than the last. I pull into the parking garage slowly with ease. I find a tight parking spot and manage to squeeze my car through. I pull the keys out and open the door. But I'm closed in. I can't get out. By now I am completely pissed off. So without even thinking twice I smash my car door open into another person's car. Probably one of my employees. Whoops. I smash the car door closed and grab my briefcase out the back. Then I walk to the elevator. I press the button a few times. My patience left me a longtime ago. I smash my finger into the button a few hundred times and I can feel myself getting hot with anger. Finally the door opens and I get in and try to calm myself down. I take a couple deep cleansing breaths and hear a ding and step out. I walk down the hallway. The hallway I would chase Maddie in. The hallway I would think about Maddie in. Damn this hallway. I open the door to the Blue Moon Detective Agency and Agnes gives me a warm smile. I don't smile back.

"Good morning Mr. Addison." She says and gives me a big toothy smile.

"If you say so". I say and walk right past her without a moment's hesitation. I slam my office doors. Maddie slammed my office doors. She slammed her office doors. Maddie get out of my mind will ya? I sit down in my leather chair. It feels right. It fits my butt perfectly. I sigh and lean back letting the silence calm my irritated soul. Suddenly I hear a buzz. I pick up the phone.

"Yes"?

"Mr. Addison, are you alright?"

"Just peachy. Why?" I reply in an annoyed tone, not liking that my silence had been disturbed.

"It's just you didn't ask."

"Didnt ask?"

"Didn't ask." she confirms.

"Didn't ask about what Miss Dipesto?" I ask while rolling my eyes.

"About Miss Hayes."

"And what about Miss Hayes?"

"You usually ask me everyday if there are any new messages from Miss Hayes."

"Well I forgot."

"Forgot?" she asked me, not hiding her shock or surprise by my answer.

"Sorta."

"Sorta?" She asks me in confusion.

"Kinda." I reply back knowing that I'm confusing her poor little mind even more.

"Mr. Addison you ask me everyday as soon as you walk through that door if Miss Hayes left you any messages. And then I look at you with a disappointed look and say I'm sorry Mr. Addison, no new messages."

"Maybe we should switch up our routine." I say to her. I don't let her reply as I continue to ramble on to avoid talking about Maddie.

"Start fresh. In with the new out with the old. Maybe I'll come in and say "I know she didn't send me any messages and I know she's not coming back!" But I let that slip out of my mouth before I can even think about it. I quickly slam the phone into the receiver, hanging up on Miss Dipesto. I turn my chair around so my back is facing the door. Suddenly I hear my door open up. I know who it is. I know what she wants.

"Mr. Addison?" Her squeaky voice rings out. I slump in my chair so she can't see my head. I hear her little shoes pitter patter over to me. She looks at me trying to study my face. She opens her mouth to say something, but I stop her.

"Agnes don't. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I don't need you to tell me everything will be okay. I don't need to hear your reassuring words about Miss Hayes. I don't even want to know how Miss Hayes is doing, alright"? I say before I can even think about it. She looks at me. She is speechless. I look up at her.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." I lie and notice her face is emotionless.

"Well I'll go back and answer those phones." Agnes says and starts to walk away. I turn my chair around.

"Hey Agnes." I say. She turns around and looks at me. I take my middle finger and index finger and put them to my lips and kiss them gently before putting my hand down. She smiles.

" We're going to be just fine. Miss Hayes will be home soon and then everything will be back to normal. We'll be a family again, right?" She says and asks with such enthusiasm that I can't bare to break her spirits.

"You bet kiddo." I say with a spark of enthusiasm but it quickly dies down when Agnes leaves my office with a cheery smile and closes my door. Then I sit there and wonder and wait and hope that they're had better be a heaven cause right now I'm living in Hell.

HOW WAS IT? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This was fun! Writing this! Follow follow follow! Did I do good? Poor David! Next chapter coming soon but need motivation so review :)


End file.
